


Who's the Boyfriend?

by BoltedBee



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Deception, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rape Recovery, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Wrecker Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoltedBee/pseuds/BoltedBee
Summary: After being separated by the war eons ago, Bulkhead had very few days where he didn't think about the mech he cared most about. He never expected that mech to actually find him on another planet.Wheeljack always came back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed this pairing is way too rare so I started this months ago and just now got to finish it. Enjoy.

Bulkhead couldn’t even begin to describe the elation he felt when he heard that familiar voice over the comm-speaker; one he hadn’t heard in in what easily felt like a century. Even as he outwardly expressed his thrill that his old friend Wheeljack had somehow found his way to Earth, the others took notice, and had to rib him about it.

“Who’s the boyfriend?” Arcee asked.

“Heh, Jackie and me go way back…”

Yeah, Wheeljack and Bulkhead did go way back. Not just in war times, but before then. They were young, meeting in school and after school, and time after time in their adult life. The two became Wreckers together and inseparable throughout life. They meant the whole world to each other, even when Wheeljack disappeared for a week or so with little warning. Bulkhead had worried at first, but eventually learned that was just how he was and went with it. No matter what, Wheeljack would always come back to him.

This time, Wheeljack had found him on Earth.

The moment Bulkhead saw Wheeljack slaughter all those hapless Decepticons, he knew he was in love all over again. Some mechs never change.

It wasn’t long until they had brought Wheeljack back to the base. They held a party just for him that even the humans got in on. He and Bulkhead only had to be cautious of their lobbing. Optimus had made himself scarce, which Bulkhead was only a little grateful for. He had a few of his own, private plans for his old friend.

His hopes swelled when Wheeljack took him by the servo and led him down a hallway. Nobody seemed to notice or care too much.

“So. How you been, buddy?” Wheeljack asked. With the dim lighting, the smaller mech’s optics shone brilliantly and, if Bulkhead didn’t know any better, deviously.

“Way better since you got here,” Bulkhead said. He followed Wheeljack aimlessly through the corridor, not really caring where they went so long as they were together. “Heh, I thought we already did all this small talk stuff.”

“We did, didn’t we?” Wheeljack asked. He paused and turned to the green mech just behind him and couldn’t help but grin. “Guess I just need warmed up for… deeper conversation.”

Bulkhead felt warmth in his chest and in his panels. He was glad Wheeljack hadn’t forgotten about him on his long, and possibly lonely travels through space. “What do you wanna talk about?” Bulkhead asked, voice dropping an octave.

“Hm. I dunno. But, I think I prefer action over talk.” Wheeljack pushed Bulkhead half as forcefully as he could against the wall. He was pleased when the huge Wrecker grinned.

“That’s my Jackie,” Bulkhead said, a small giggle lacing his vocals. Unable to wait any longer, he bent down, holding Wheeljack’s handsome face in his servos and kissed him.  Wheeljack was more than eager to return the favor, pressing himself hungrily against Bulkhead. As servos and glossa both explored, Bulkhead saw it fit to seek better privacy than a dim, stagnant hallway. “Let’s take this back to my place, yeah?”

“Whatever you want, Bulk,” Wheeljack whispered seductively.

“Then, I want you in my berth,” Bulkhead stated plainly. He took the lead this time, taking Wheeljack’s servo and leading him to the room he shared with Bumblebee. His arousal dimmed for a moment as Wheeljack observed the space for a few moments. “Sorry there’s not much for you to see here…”

“Not worried too much about that, Bulk. Just want you.”

“Jackie, I-“

“Lay back, okay? Lemme handle this,” Wheeljack said, pushing Bulkhead against the closest berth available.

“Y-you sure? You just came back and all, so...”

“Yeah, don’t worry.”

As soon as Bulkhead lay flat on the slab, Wheeljack was upon him laying kisses where he could reach and grinding his panel against a much larger one. He heard Bulkhead moan and that was the minimal headway he needed to make.

“Primus, I missed you, Jackie…”

“Missed you too, pal.”

Wheeljack reached back to tap a digit on Bulkhead’s still-closed panel, easily coaxing it open. Taking the impressive length in-hand, Wheeljack smiled. “Ready for me?”

“You don’t, uh, need me to stretch you first?”

“Nah. You know how I like it.” With that, Wheeljack opened his valve panel and wasted no time pressing down on the impressive length. He groaned at the stretch, but positively marveled at the painful pleasure. “Damn, Bulk…”

“Jackie,” Bulkhead murmured, taking his lover’s hips in-hand and thrusting up, into Wheeljack’s yielding valve. It had been ages for him, possibly – _hopefully_ – for Wheeljack too. But, the last thing he needed to think about was his boyfriend sleeping around. So he didn’t. Bulkhead only focused on Wheeljack: the mech he hadn’t seen in eons, the one he loved for so long, the only one he ever wanted-

“Bulk.”

“Y-yeah?”

“I, uh, I’m-“ Wheeljack arched against Bulkhead, his overload just around the corner. He wasn’t used to finishing quite this early. “Talk to me a-a minute?”

“Yeah,” Bulkhead sighed. “What about?”

“S-so, where, uh…” Wheeljack sputtered, suddenly finding it difficult to concentrate. How could he, with the huge spike in his valve? “W-where is this place any- anyhow?”

Bulkhead only continued thrusting up, feeling the delightfully tight pressure his mate’s valve had to offer. “Earth- uh, d-desert.”

Wheeljack gripped Bulkhead’s chest for leverage so he could ride him that much harder. “More specific…”

“J-Jackie, I can’t-“

“C’mon, Bulk-“

“Jackie, Jackie…!”

Bulkhead arched against Wheeljack, bowing off the berth entirely to spend his transfluid deep inside his lover. For what felt like hours, Bulkhead held that position; he had so much to give, and it was all for his beloved Wheeljack. Shortly after slumping back though, he realized something. “O-oh, you didn’t-“

“Don’t worry about it, Bulk,” Wheeljack groaned.

The Wreckers barely had an afterglow when Wheeljack pulled off Bulkhead’s spike and stood off to the side, gradually catching his vents. Bulkhead was too worried to relax for the time being and got up with him. “Jackie-“

“I said I’m good!” Wheeljack snapped. He quickly pulled back in an effort to seem calm. “Sorry, just, a little tense.”

“Y-yeah, it’s fine.” Bulkhead watched Wheeljack with concern as the other mech stretched and wiped off remaining fluid from his armor. If Bulkhead didn’t know any better, he’d say Wheeljack looked pretty annoyed, either because he couldn’t get off, Bulkhead didn’t last long enough, or a combination of the two. “Jackie, you’re sure you don’t need me to uh, help you?”

“Nah, Bulk,” Wheeljack said, keeping his helm turned away from the larger Wrecker. “Sounds like the party’s still goin’ on. I think I wanna get to know some of your friends a little more. You comin’?”

“Uh, yeah, sounds good.” Bulkhead watched Wheeljack leave the room, not even checking if he was following. Now he _knew_ something was really wrong. Wheeljack didn’t like talking about his feelings, but there was no way he’d act like this with Bulkhead, especially post-interface.

Bulkhead was looking forward to just laying back with the mech he loved most and take all the time in the world to catch up about the goings-on in their lives after their separation. He was especially excited to go on about Earth life and how he grew to love it, and talk about how great the humans (mostly Miko) were… But Wheeljack felt different, it seemed. It pained Bulkhead’s spark how distant he felt. It was worrying, and Bulkhead couldn’t bring himself to shake it. He hated to think Wheeljack was just faking everything. But why would he? He was back in Autobot company, in safety. He was here with Bulkhead.

Bulkhead did his own bit of cleanup before leaving the room and going out to the main hall. Maybe he could convince Wheeljack to get his own Earth-based vehicle mode and go out for a drive tonight, just the two of them. It sounded as good a plan as any.

As he entered the main hall, Bulkhead found his buddy had struck up conversation with Ratchet about something or other as Arcee, Bumblebee, and the kids chatted amongst themselves. Now, Bulkhead wasn’t entirely sure what to do. He definitely didn’t want to drag him away so that he had Wheeljack all to himself. No, Wheeljack should socialize. He just didn’t remember him being quite so chatty before.

For a moment, Bulkhead felt totally alone. Eventually it was Miko who had opted to show Wheeljack other parts of the base, and he watched them leave through a hallway as he contemplated where he stood with his oldest and most trusted friend.

Even now, Bulkhead knew Wheeljack would leave eventually, regardless of what happened between them. It was never personal. That didn’t mean Bulkhead had to like it.

But he knew Wheeljack. And no matter where he went, Jackie always came back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I write happy.
> 
> Comments and crits welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead finds out what exactly made Wheeljack so tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized this is the first thing I've posted that doesn't involve Starscream...

Bulkhead didn’t even want to leave his room for the better part of the day, even if Wheeljack – the _real_ Wheeljack - had returned. He just couldn’t bring himself to face his former boyfriend after everything he’d done. How could he, after sleeping with an imposter? One he should have pointed out immediately! Honestly, how could he not have known that other mech was a fake?

Never mind that it was the best lay he’d had in a while.

Unfortunately for him, Wheeljack was not the type of mech to let him sulk in his own misery.

The doppelganger had been forcefully removed and peace had been returned to the Autobot base. So, everything should have been fine. Right?

“Bulk?” Wheeljack asked from the doorway.

“Hey, Jackie,” Bulkhead answered, but refused to look up from the floor. He only sat on the edge of his berth, pondering his actions and the ripple effects it would have. Unbeknownst to Wheeljack, they were far heavier than anything he’d carried in the entirety of his Wrecker career. It was a burden not easily shifted from his shoulders.

“What’s up, buddy? You barely said a word since I got back. Ain’t like you,” Wheeljack said, approaching the slumped, green mass ahead of him.

“Sorry. Just been thinkin’.”

“Bulkhead thinkin’? Now that’s a scary thought,” Wheeljack laughed. Though, his friend seemed far less amused than he at the joke. “Now I know somethin’s wrong if you didn’t even laugh at that.” Wheeljack plopped down beside Bulkhead on the berth, giving the other Wrecker his full attention. “What’s goin’ on with you?”

Bulkhead shifted in his seat, far too nervous or embarrassed to speak. It was followed by a period of silence that Wheeljack needed to cut through, and not just not with his swords this time.

“That bad, huh?”

“Yeah…”

“Well I promise ya I can take it. I’m a big mech.” Wheeljack still sat, waiting for Bulkhead to say something, anything that related to his overall silence. “Bulkhead, seriously. You’re startin’ to worry me.”

“I- I can’t say it.”

“Why not?”

“It’s really bad, Jackie.”

“I’m sure I dealt with worse.”

Bulkhead shook his helm, groaning audibly. “I know. Jackie, you know I love ya, right?”

“Of course, Bulk.”

“You know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you on purpose.”

“… Yeah?”

“Well I- I just thought that he was you, so I- I just wanted to-“ Bulkhead stammered, trying his best to find the least abrasive words he could find to describe his actions.

“Wanted to…?”

“I fragged him! T-that’s it! I let him drag me to bed! This whole thing was my fault because I let him have his way with me!” Bulkhead finally finished, locking optics with Wheeljack’s before quickly finding the floor again. “I’m so sorry, Jackie…”

Wheeljack sat there a moment, somewhat stunned. Unfortunately, he couldn’t say he was all that surprised; not that Bulkhead had deliberately fragged an imposter, but that he’d taken said imposter to bed the same night. “I ain’t mad at you, Bulk.”

“W-what? Why?”

“Because I know you didn’t do it on purpose. How could you’a known? Heh, his ugly mug matched mine pretty good, anyway,” Wheeljack said, standing from the berth to meet Bulkhead. “Guess I shoulda cut his head off and punted it through the bridge, huh?”

“I guess…”

Another attempt at making Bulkhead laugh, completely failed. “Look, if he’s somehow still kickin’ after that bomb went off, I’ll make sure to finish the job.”

Bulkhead did finally look to Wheeljack, but managed to look past those honest optics to see that his servo was balled into a fist and shaking just the slightest bit. “That ain’t it, Jackie.”

“Then what is?”

“Because he got me into bed so easy! And I let him! I shoulda known he wasn’t you or I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t have…”

“Bulk.” Wheeljack placed his servo on the side of Bulkhead’s face, making sure to gain his full attention. “I know you didn’t mean to. I ain’t upset about that. Hell, if anything, I shoulda diced that creep into indiscernible pieces for what he did to you.”

“To me? But I-“

“Get it through your head, Bulk. All’a this is HIS fault, not yours,” Wheeljack asserted. He saw Bulkhead move to speak again, but continued before him. “HE dragged you to bed knowin’ you and me were close. Figures the ‘Cons’d stoop that low to get info from ya,” he growled. “But, if you’re guilty of anything, it’s showin’ how bad you want me if you were plannin’ to frag me the day I get back.” Again, he dared a sly grin. Finally, Wheeljack saw the faintest hint of a smile.

“Yeah well, how could I not when I ain’t seen you in a century or two?”

“Trust me, Bulk. The feeling’s mutual.” Finally acting on his desire, Wheeljack brought Bulkhead’s helm down to his, planting a kiss over the much larger mouth. His usual grin crept back but was replaced entirely with a gasp as Bulkhead picked him completely off the floor and held tight to the green frame in an embrace.

“I can’t begin to tell ya how much I’ve missed ya, Jackie…” Bulkhead murmured in the crook of Wheeljack’s neck.

“Ah geez, Bulk, yer makin’ me blush,” Wheeljack groaned, but didn’t hesitate to nuzzle back.

Bulkhead didn’t have a witty retort this time. Right now, he only wanted to hold his boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, or whatever they wanted to label themselves. All that mattered was Wheeljack and that he was here, right now, in Bulkhead’s arms. And Wheeljack wanted him back.

After several long, and too-sappy moments, Wheeljack finally broke the needed silence. “So, I think there’s somethin’ I need to do.”

Oh, Bulkhead knew where this was going. There was always “something” Wheeljack had to attend to. Bulkhead just hoped it wouldn’t be this soon. “Whasat?”

Wheeljack pulled away ever slightly from the larger frame but still allowed himself to be held quite affectionately. “I need to replace him.”

“Wha- how?”

“Ain’t it obvious?” Wheeljack asked. Rhetorical as the question was, in his opinion, he would gladly walk Bulkhead through all the steps. “We need to frag. Get his stench off you. What d’you think?” he asked, grinding his panel against the available surface.

“Yeah,” Bulkhead sighed, “I get you.” It wasn’t what he was expecting, but Bulkhead wasn’t about to deny Wheeljack. With one, fluid motion, Bulkhead whipped Wheeljack back around and onto the berth behind them, pinning the smaller mech beneath him. He didn’t hesitate to rain kisses down Wheeljack’s torso, making his way down, down… Until he felt the same actions on his own plating. Not real ones, but phantom feelings of what he’d experienced just hours ago. Bulkhead quickly pulled back in a panic.

“Bulk? What’s the matter?”

“It’s- I mean-“ Bulkhead struggled to find the right words. “It’s t-too soon for me, Jackie. I want to, I do, but-“

Wheeljack waited for a response, but only watched a few moments as Bulkhead anxiously rubbed the back of his helm. Several tons of guilt suddenly weighed him down. “It’s okay, Bulk.”

“What? Jackie, it’s not-“

“Yeah, it is. I shouldn’t be pressin’ you for that right now.” Wheeljack shook his head, a nervous chuckle passing his lips. “I’m such an aft.”

Bulkhead chose to close the distance he’d made, now being the one to comfort his friend. “I’m sorry, Jackie…”

“Nah. Nothin’ to be sorry for. Look, how ‘bout we just cuddle? Pillow talk and whatever. Probably what we need right now, yeah?”

“Heh, yeah, I could go for that.” Bulkhead could have been swept away in the relief he felt, though some guilt still held tight. He wanted to interface with the real Wheeljack, but still couldn’t help but think of the previous night. “Thanks, Jackie.”

“Anything for you, Bulk,” Wheeljack said, a loving smile spread across his face as he pulled Bulkhead into bed with him.

As the two settled in together, they talked of their time apart, adventures they’d had, and battles they’d fought, as well as friends they’d made along the way. Bulkhead talked at length about his time on Earth. No matter how exciting any of it actually was, nothing would ever compare to the memories and times Bulkhead and Wheeljack shared together. Bulkhead, loyal and unwavering; Wheeljack, fierce and devoted. Two halves of the same coin.

Bulkhead held tightly to Wheeljack, to this moment, committing it all to memory. It was always hard to let go when Wheeljack needed to leave, but Bulkhead always let him, because some mechs never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may want to do more with these two at some point. It's overly rare when it totally shouldn't be, and I ship them so hard. Hope you enjoyed this little venture.
> 
> Comments and crits welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> How do I write happy.
> 
> Comments and crits welcome.


End file.
